No Matter Who You Like, Love Is More Important
by Hakudoshi-chan
Summary: Krad wonders about his relationship with Dark one-shot pairings: DarkKrad


Haku: So we finnaly decided to write a story and it's a one shot  
Kurama:...and it's not even YYH based, so i don't even know why im here  
Haku:Yeah I know but ... my other story is kinda...bad...and your here cuz i love you  
Kurama: ...Actually it's terrible  
Haku: XP...whatever...i don't see you writing a story  
Kurama: That's cuz you evil  
Haku: What does that have to do with you writing a story?  
Kurama:...  
Haku: T.T...fine if that's how it's gonna be...im not gonna talk  
Kurama: YES...finnaly silence  
Haku:...  
Kurama:D...now it's way to quiet...dang... any way...lets just get this stuff straight...Haku-chan owns...nothing...plus this is a lightShouen-ai...you have been warned..so if you don't like guys with other guys...then don't read and if you do..don't bitch about it in a review...cuz it's your own damn fault for reading it  
Haku: )  
Kurama: oh ...and there are some things in paraenthesis...that's Haku chan's random ramblings in between the story...

Early in the morning two lovers lay in bed embracing one another. The one named Dark

wakes up, and in his half awake half asleep state, he stares at the blonde male in his arms

(it's Krad btw). Seconds later, Dark starts to caress the blonde's neck. In response

Krad, who is still asleep makes a small purring sound. Happy with the reaction he got

out of the blonde Dark continues his ministrations.

"Dark," Krad says...waking up "stop it...it's to early for that, and besides I'm still worn

out from last night."

" A nice little romp in the morning wouldn't hurt anybody" Dark says with a lecherous

grin and is now fully awake. Both of them silently decide to just sit in silence (...) with

Krad's head resting on Dark's chest. "Hey, Dark?" Krad says breaking the silence (thank god!)

"Hmm?" "Do you love me?" he asks. Dark frowns and replies, "Of course I love you,

but why are you asking this?" "Well, your constantly flirting w/ the Harada twins or other

girls and some guys too, and it makes me wonder do you really love me or are you just

saying it?" Krad says now sitting up and looking Dark in the eyes. Dark thinks a bit

"Well you know me that's just my personality, and well... I dunno it's kind of expected

from me." "Can you stop then, and change what people expect of you... because

someone (mainly Risa...) could take it more serious than just simple flirting...and, Krad

pauses, to think more " and if something happens, like an accidental kiss or hug of some

sort... i might think you are just using me, to be another name in your little black book,

and I wouldn't be able to trust you anymore." Krad says now looking away from Dark

and out a window to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. Dark smiles a bit, and turns

Krad around, wiping the tears that are falling down his cheeks away "Alright, I'll stop,

but only because I love you and because your my other half and I can't stand to see you

hurt from something I've done." Dark says. Krad smiles a bit "Dark do you really mean

that?" "Of course I mean it... I never go back on my word". Krad opens his mouth to

say something...but then quickly closes is and smiles to himself. "If your gonna say

something, say it now because words mean nothing if no one can here them." Dark says

with a knowing smirk. Krad just shakes his head, as he buries himself into Dark's chest.

Dark just chuckles and tightly embraces the blonde "I love you" Krad says in a muffled

almost inaudible voice. Dark kisses Krad's forehead and replies "Yeah I love you too"

OWARI END

Haku: YAY im done...since it was a one shot and all  
Kurama:...I thought you weren't gonna speak  
Haku:..Well i decided i should...so i can tell you to say sorry to me  
Kurama:...What for?  
Haku: Cuz you love me...and your supposed to say sorry  
Kurama: Sure whatever...im sorry  
Haku: -huggles Kurama- X3  
Kurama:...-does nothing- Yeah..so tell Haku what you think  
Haku: Actually im thinking of going by Ayase now...what do you think  
Kurama: ...nope cuz most people call you Hakudoshi...kinda odd to just make a change  
Haku:...fine : ) ...hey wonder...should this stay a one-shot or should there be more  
Kurma:...it's should be deleted  
Haku: ...I let any reviewrs i have decide...plus i wanna ask...Reviewers...should Haku-chan right an Mpreg for DNAngel...or just leave that alone...and put more chapters to this story?  
Kurama: ...it's funny how you think your gonna have reviewers  
Haku:...: ) ...i can dream can't I


End file.
